For Your Benefit
by momago
Summary: Considering that Gary Harrison the Mormon was the one in question; the context was more along the lines of "I don't want this to take any longer than it has to because I don't want my extremely religious parents to find their son banging the living daylights out of another boy." Rated M for language and sexual content. Stan/Gary. Stary.


The Harrison family had a huge fucking house.

While it was nothing comparable to Token Black's home; it was still ginormous. Like—that wasn't even an exaggeration. Stan thought his own house was a decent size but god _damn_, he might as well have been living in a shed compared to this shit. Considering how many children the Harrison's had it only made sense but all the extra guest rooms, entertainment rooms and storage rooms made Stan wonder if they intended on having twelve more children in the near future.

Stan didn't know why he allowed Gary's family to persuade him to stay the night when originally the noirette had no intentions of staying past dinner. It wasn't that he had much to go home to, though—so of course he never declined the offer but rather accepted it with a nod and smile. All of the Harrisons when to bed ridiculously early though. Like, nine o'clock early. Mr and Mrs. Harrison had a house rule that all lights must be off by nine thirty and the entire household was asleep by ten at the latest. It was like a nursing home filled with old people; not a young couple and their five children. Stan laid wide awake in the guest room, staring up at the ceiling. It was a nice ceiling. White and textured. Swirling in numerous patterns and shapes that Stan couldn't count even if he wanted to. There was glow in the dark stars tacked to the ceiling as well; a ghostly green glow radiating from the plastic ornaments. How did that shit even glow, anyway?

The only other light source in the room was the obnoxious red light of the digital clock on the bedside table. It read eleven o' three. Stan frowned to himself, flipping his pillow over to the cold side in hopes that would help lure him to sleep. Why couldn't Gary have just spent the night at Stan's place? He stared at the closet door with a foul expression. Knowing that Gary was just a few rooms down the hallway made him incredibly anxious. And that the Mormon boy was as wide awake as he was; it was frustrating. This was how it always played out. Stan laid in bed wiggling his toes for hours before Gary would finally gather up the courage to sneak out of his room.

As if cued, the door to the bedroom creaked open quietly. And like, really slowly. Slow was no understatement for god dammit a _snail_ would be impatient waiting for Gary to push the door open. _The slightest squeak of the door wasn't going to wake up the entire country, Gary._ Stan thought bitterly, but didn't speak out. He actually came in earlier than he usually did. The blond usually waited until closer to midnight. Stan didn't move as Gary closed the door behind him, picking up a quilt that Stan had thrown on the floor earlier, then lined the bottom of the door with it. Stan rolled his eyes, letting out an impatient breath. He understood Gary's precautions; but seriously?

Gary quietly walked over to the bed, soundlessly climbing in to join Stan, who was facing him. The blond's expression was uneasy, as it always was. But his eyes were hazy—hands lifting to grasp Stan's face between his palms. He pulled him closer and their lips met without a word. Stan sighed softly against his lips, pushing into the kiss and resting his hand on Gary's hip.

The blond's kisses were never forceful. They were never needy or selfish; but gentle and uncertain. His mouth felt like silk against Stan's own. And god damn, it wasn't as if silk was flavoured or anything but if it was—it would taste like Gary. It was such a pleasant taste. Stan's lips parted, prying Gary's open in the process to encourage him onward. It always took the boy a bit of a push before he would proceed.

"You came early," Stan murmured as their lips broke apart. He lifted Gary's leg, hitching it over his own hip and letting out a sharp breath as Gary worked on his neck. He nipped the skin, peppering the pasty flesh of his lover with loving kisses and gentle kisses. "Surprised you didn't make me wait three hours like you usually do." Stan added, instantly regretting it soon after as Gary lifted his head to meet Stan's gaze. His blue eyes darkened somewhat.  
"I don't mean to keep you waiting, Stanley." Gary coaxed, earning a shiver from the noirette as his name was said. It was like the magic word. For some reason when Gary called him by his given name; it went straight to Stan's crotch. It wasn't a name he was usually referred to as. And _damn_. "I'd be in here with you all evening if I could, trust me."

"Yeah?" Stan almost giggled, drawing his fingertips along Gary's cheekbone. The blond smiled sweetly at him, leaning in to reconnect their lips. They shared multiple soft kisses before Stan pulled away to nuzzle his nose into Gary's cheek. "I'd like that so much."

"I know," Gary chuckled softly. He rolled back on top of Stan, kissing the bristly skin of Stan's upper lip. Stan responded by giving Gary's ass a firm squeeze, making the blond gasp and roll back into the touch. Their crotches rubbed for the briefest of moments and both boys inhaled sharply.

"Fuck, Gary—" Stan hissed out, bucking his pelvis upwards again to meet Gary's. The blond boy rocked against him, hands reaching forward to clasp Stan's face. He smothered all around his lips in sloppy, needing kisses.

"Don't swear," Gary replied quietly, reaching down to unbutton his blue pyjama shirt. Stan kept his hands on Gary's hips, watching with a cloudy expression as Gary tossed the unneeded garment to the floor. Stan's hands instantly reached for the newly exposed skin, the tips of his fingers trailing up his sides and kneading lovingly against him. Gary let out a deep sigh of approval, his lips finding Stan's once again.

"I love you," The noirette breathed, hands sliding back down to the boy's hips. His fingers hitched in the waistband of his boxers, which he tugged at impatiently. Gary laughed at this, easing the garments down his legs and tossing them aside. He shivered in relief as his erection was freed. Stan was surprised to see how erect his lover was and raised a brow. "Were you—?"

Gary's face lit up with a bright shade of crimson at Stan's observation. "For _your_ benefit." He chuckled sheepishly, delivering another kiss to Stan's lips before he helped the man out of his shirt.

"You're so gay, dude." Stan snickered, shuddering as his skin was exposed to the cold air of the spare bedroom. He nipped lovingly at Gary's neck as the blond forced his boxers down. "I would have been more than happy to prepare you myself, you know."

"There's no time for that," Gary responded bleakly.

Well, that could be taken two ways. The context more ideal for this situation would be something along the lines of "_Oh, I couldn't wait any longer than necessary to have you inside me!_" But considering that Gary Harrison the Mormon was the one in question, the context was more of "_I don't want this to take any longer than it has to because I don't want my extremely religious parents to find their son banging the living daylights out of another boy._"

Stan simply shrugged his shoulders, kicking the blanket off of the bed. He gave a swift bite to the nape of Gary's neck, earning a soft moan from the blond followed by a hand pumping hastily at Stan's erection. He groaned in approval, rolling his tongue across Gary's shoulder. He lazily kissed every freckle he could reach as the boy pumped Stan's erection to life.

"I still didn't think of you as the type to masturbate," Stan stated, head falling to the side as his breathing quickened. Gary was ridiculously good at this. Knowing that Stan was the only one that Gary had slept with made him beam with pride; the boy went from being awkward and hasty to the deliverer of the best hand jobs ever. Seriously.

Gary chuckled, rolling his thumb over the head of Stan's cock. "I'm not, really. Whacking it is the equivalent of burning the sacred text in my parents eyes. With that in mind; I guess it's not really appealing as it should be."

"Damn," Stan commented breathlessly. "Let a man masturbate in peace."

The blond responded with a half-hearted laugh, kissing Stan's swollen lips again and rolling his tongue along his lover's bottom lip as he continued to pump. Stan grew impatient after another minute of this however. No matter how satisfying the blond's hand felt on his cock, it wasn't enough to compensate for what would happen next. He flipped their positions, pinning Gary beneath him. Their eyes locked for the briefest of moments before Gary pointed to the bottle of lube at the edge of the bed. Stan didn't hesitate as he grabbed it, squeezing a generous amount onto his hand and coating himself with the clear fluid. He was surprised at how easily his fingers slipped inside Gary when he went to prepare him, however. He raised a brow and Gary blushed.

"Are you serious?" Stan breathed, unconsciously rolling his tongue along his lips as he stared down at the flustered man beneath him. The sight went straight to his cock, throbbing with anticipation.

"E-Erm—sorry, Stan. I figured if I prepared myself beforehand we—"

Stan cut Gary off by pecking his lips feverishly, lifting Gary's legs over his shoulder. "No, don't apologize." He whispered, positioning himself at Gary's prestretched entrance. "You finger fucked yourself. That's really hot."

"Don't swear," Gary repeated, grabbing a hold of the silk sheets as Stan pushed in. Both men gasped at the feeling. The blond clamped tightly around him, drawing Stan in further as he eased himself in. He kept a close watch on his lover's face, not wanting to cause Gary any pain. "Oh—_Stan_..._!_"

The noirette slowly began to move, easing in and out of Gary as he picked up a steady pace. The room filled with the sounds of their laboured pants. Gary's hand clasped over his mouth in an attempt to silence himself, his blue eyes fluttering in ecstasy as Stan rocked into him. Stan kissed the back of Gary's hand, hoping the blond would move it. He did; and their lips met instantly. Gary moaned lovingly against Stan's mouth, arms lifting from his side to wrap around Stan's neck. Stan grabbed a tighter hold on Gary's hips, picking up the pace.

"I love you," Gary breathed out, tugging at Stan's bottom lip needingly. "I love you so much, Stanley—_gosh. Aah!_"

Stan smiled, angling Gary's hips upwards to drive directly against his sweet spot. Gary choked out, instantly pulling Stan into another deep kiss to silence himself. Their mouths met in a sloppy manner, neither men paying much mind as their focus was on the unbelievable pleasure that rattled throughout their bodies. Stan hit this spot again and again, moving a hand to jerk Gary off in time with his thrusts. Gary was nearly screaming against his lips; their tongues intertwined as they made out with feverish haste.

"G-Gary I'm—" Stan breathed against his lips, breaking away to breathe. He buried his face into Gary's neck, biting sharply at his collarbone as he rocked his hips forward with full force. The bed creaked quietly beneath them. Gary had his head cranked to the side, burying his face into a pillow to silence his cries as he approached his peak.

Both men saw stars, the intense pleasure driving them over the edge and draining them of their worth. Stan was considerate enough to pull out, spilling his semen all over Gary's abdomen. The blond came soon after, adding to the mix as his back arched off the bed; toes curling in ecstasy. Stan collapsed in Gary's arms, pulling his lover tight against his body as he rolled them both onto their sides.

"That was awesome," Stan breathed, kissing Gary's ear. "You're awesome. Thank-you for that."

Gary chuckled. "'You're awesome'? I let you penetrate me for your benefit and that's all you have to say?" He teased.

"You liked it," Stan retorted immediately, biting Gary's earlobe in response. The blond laughed lightly.

"That's an understatement," He smiled.

The noirette rolled his eyes with a light laugh. "Don't be so gay, dude."

* * *

**_Fin. _**  
_Feedback is always appreciated!_


End file.
